


Sweet Valentine

by siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling



Series: Croana Additions and Drabbles [6]
Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Croana, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Misunderstandings, Pool Sex, Swimming Pools, Treasure Hunting, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, crisana, hints at Danira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling/pseuds/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling
Summary: Our cuties' first Valentine :) That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Cris Soto/Joana Bianchi, Crisana - Relationship, Croana - Relationship, cris x joana - Relationship, cris y joana
Series: Croana Additions and Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1381378
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. Treasure Hunting

Cris had always considered Valentine's Day a useless holiday to make stupid people waste their money on useless presents. But now... well now she was in love. She had always laughed about people planning the perfect surprise, thinking about the perfect presents, trying to be the perfect boyfriend or girlfriend. Perfect had always meant "boring" to Cris... until now. She was just another fool lost in the foolishness of love, which - she had to admit - was not the worst thing ever as she used to think. It was actually the opposite: she loved Joana and loved being in love with her. How the tables had turned! And now she was waiting by the dimly lit swimming pool where they kissed for the first time, waiting for her _guapa_ to show, hoping all was running "perfectly", how she had planned.

...

Joana texted once again Dani to make sure Cris was not at home, nervous and anxious that her present kept being a surprise - "Can I come up, Dani?"

"All clear, _cambio_ "

Joana laughed, her "brother-in-law" was a total dork, like her girlfriend - "Coming up, _cambio y corto_ "

She climbed the stairs two by two, heart racing with the idea of their first Valentine's day, looking forward to the "surprise date", Cris had planned for her.

"Hey there, just breathe, Joana! My sister won't be happy if you die on Valentine!"

"Sorry Dani, I don't want to be late."

"Don't worry, you won't be. Now go and do what you have to." - then he gave her a note - "Cris told me to give you this. Games on, miss Bianchi." - he winked at her and Joana surprisingly blushed.

Joana hid her present in Cris' room and read the note. 

_Mrs. Bianchi, here starts the first edition of the Soto Treasure Hunting. Please, follow my instructions, so we can pass the best Valentine ever. To find me, just go drink a beer. And please, even if they take 84 years to serve your beer, pay them! And tip 'em, maybe they'll have something for you ;-) ."_

Joana burst out in laughter and sprinted to the door - "See you later, Dani!"

Daniel shook his head and smirked to himself - "No we won't, girl."

...

Joana ordered a beer and, after waiting twenty minutes for Cris, generously tipped the waiter, who smiled and gave her a note identical to the one she had received from Dani - _We're lucky they don't remember us, or this would have been awkward, miss Bianchi ;-) He's kinda nice, tho, don't u think? By the way, I think you should go take a look at our little children-frogs."_

Joana bit her lower lip and went to "their" park, approaching the little artificial pond where she and Cris had "adopted" two frogs, Sapita and Violet. 

"Hi babies! Don't tell me your momma has taught you to speak, so you can tell me where she is." - the only answer was their _crack crack,_ and she laughed to herself - "Damn Cris, you make me speak to the frogs, what have you done to me?!"

Then she noticed a note hung on a tree and started reading it - "What the fuck..."

_How are our beautiful children? Bet they've kept the secret but you've managed to discover this note, chica lista ;-) Now, hurry up, you're late for your apnea competence!"_

" _Hija de puta_ , she will never admit that she can't beat me." - she whispered to herself and started walking towards the pool where they kissed for the first time.

...

Cris heard the door opening and readily plunged herself into the water, hiding in a corner of the swimming pool.

"Cris... Cris where are you?" - the raven-haired girl whispered, fearing that she had to complete another task to find her girlfriend - "Don't tell me I have to _harrypotter_ myself in the pool to find the next clue."

Cris couldn't help giggling to her dork girlfriend using the character of a book to create a verb and Joana jumped - "Motherfucker, Cris where are you? You scared the shit out of me!"

"Why don't you come here and make me pay for it?" - the blonde approached the edge of the pool with a shit-eating face.

Joana couldn't stay hungry with her, with that blonde halo around her, looking like a mermaid - "Fuck, you're so beautiful. Come out, I want to kiss you before they catch us."

"Don't worry about that, I've got it covered. Come on, the water is not that cold."

"But I don't have my bathing suit..."

"Who said nothing about bathing suits?" - she winked and used the edge of the swimming pool to jump and launch herself deeper in the water, leaving Joana open-mouthed. The blonde was completely naked in the warm water and her girlfriend was now more than eager to reach her, so she started undressing, when she heard a whistle.

"Miss Bianchi, care to explain to me that lingerie?" - she wiggled her hairbows pointing at the red lace underwear, which made her skin stand out, showing all, but at the same time covering those delicious points Cris loved to look at.

"It was the final part of my present for you, pity that you couldn't unwrap it."

"There's plenty of time, _amor_."

Joana discarded the last clothes and threw herself in the pool, then with huge strokes she reached for the blond, who opened her arms to finally greet her girlfriend. 

"You liked your treasure hunting?"

"Very much, even though you risked our arrests. We should head out right away."

The blonde slowly kissed her girlfriend - "Don't worry, we have aaaaall the time. To do whatever." - peck - "We." - peck - "Want."

Joana looked at Cris with question marks in her eyes - "What is in that little devilish mind of yours?" 

"Why don't you continue treasure-hunting and discover it by yourself?"

Joana smirked and leaned to kiss the blonde: a slow kiss, burning their lips, pumping the blood in their veins faster and faster, hands everywhere caressing bare soft skin, sighs and moans when particular spots were touched.

"God I've been waiting all day to do this..." - the blonde said, opening her eyes - "and you."

"Are you sure we won't end up in prison for public indecency? You are not of age, but I'm an adult now!"

" _Que pasa Bianchi?_ I thought you loved some good old risk. Like the other day with my parents at home!"

"You won't ever let that go, will you? I told you we had to be quiet!"

"Yes, and I was being quiet, then you go and put a fucking third finger in me, you vixen! We were lucky that I bit your lip before whimpering and that the music was playing, or my mom would have heard me."

"If memory serves me, it was a fucking third finger which was later appreciated."

"Oh you can be sure of that. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to stop thinking about past orgasms and have new ones, where were we?"

"Oh, so romantic, Miss Soto." - Joana chuckled.

"If you think I'm not romantic, maybe you should take a look at this" - the blonde left her hand above the water, where her newly shortened blue nails caught Joana by surprise.

"But Cris... your nails!"

"I think I'll start using fake ones, I liked a lot our experiment with the middle finger two weeks ago."

"I've died and gone to Heaven."

"Idiot. Live you didn't like it when I used them to tickle your arms and head."

"Yes, but I won't miss the scratches on my back."

"That one's right, I think. Now, we have to be at Nora's at 21, less talking, more doing."

"And we don't want to be late, it would be really impolite."

"Always a gentlewoman, Miss Bianchi."

The two girls smirked and Joana splashed water at Cris - "Last who reaches the edge is a looser!"

"Hey, you cheat!"

Both girls swam to the edge and, like that first time, Joana won - "Yeah me!"

"Once again, you cheated!"

"And where's the referee?"

"I am. My treasure hunting, my rules."

"Uy. My fault, miss referee. And what's my fine?"

"A lot of kisses."

"Where?"

Cris smirked and winked - "Surprise me."

Joana kissed Cris, hard, trapping her between the edge of the pool and her own body. From her girlfriend's blond hair, her hand right hand got lower and lower, stroking Cris' soft skin, her pink nipples hardened by both the cold water and Joana's touch, her tights, and skilled fingers stopped just there between her legs, where Cris ached the most.

" _Guapa._ "

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Joana tested Cris' entrance with her middle finger and then looked at Cris, eyes closed in excitement - "Cris. Look at me."

The blonde opened her eyes and Joana could admire the mix of love, lust and challenge in those precious eyes - "Jo, why did you stop?"

"I want to get lost in your eyes while I make love to you."

Cris smiled softly - "You're such a sap. But I think that can be arranged."

They kissed once again a Joana started thrusting with her fingers, her dark eyes burning a hole of desire in Cris' heart and soul.

Maybe it was a cliché: a Treasure Hunting, Strawberries and Chocolate, making love where they first kissed... on Valentine's day. But it was their cliché, so it was perfect.


	2. Our Desert Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our girls sort things out... among other things ;-)

"Fuck, when I've bought these chocolate strawberries I didn't think they would have lead to this!" - said Cris, taking a deep breath.

Joana chuckled and kissed a spot on Cris' collarbone where some melted chocolate had remained - "Oh, really? Didn't you know they both are highly aphrodisiac?

"Well... I had read something related, but I didn't know it was THAT strong. I couldn't keep it in my pants!"

"Lucky us they were long discarded!"

"Idiot."

"You know what's the most aphrodisiac thing for me?"

"What?"

"Your taste."

Cris blushed a new shade of red - "Stop it, you perv!" - she slapped her shoulder.

Joana laughed and stroked the blonde's burning cheeks - "I love you so much when you blush" - then she peppered her face with kisses.

"Mhh. I love you too." - Cris kissed her girlfriend back.

"Cris?"

"Yeah?"

"How we're going to explain to your parents that our hair is drenched?"

"Don't worry, I've got it covered."

"What?"

"They aren't home. They won't be until Monday."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, your girlfriend is a fucking genius. And her brother helped." - then, looking at the puzzled look on Joana's face, she kissed the crinkles on her brow - "Remember that I had to give Ruben his money back?" - Joana nodded - "Well, I've discovered that saving money is actually a very useful thing, so I started smoking less to buy less tobacco and saved on other little things and then I convinced my brother to send my parents to a SPA for the weekend, as Valentine's gift. He decided to go to sleep at a friend's, so they could play videogames, watch football matches and their shit. Seems like we'll have a shot at our desert island for once."

"And the pool?"

" _A ver..._ I had some money left, so I paid the caretaker to give me the key. It wasn't easy, but it is a kind man and when I told him it was for Valentine's day, he couldn't refuse. I have to give him the key at 8 pm..." - she looked at her mobile - "which is exactly in 20 minutes. We should get going."

Joana whined and hid her face in the hollow of Cris' neck - "Mhhh, I'd like to stay like this forever."

"Baby?"

"Yes?" - she lifted her head to look at Cris.

"Are you ok with tonight's party?"

Joana's heart swelled with love for Cris' thoughtfulness - "Yes. I mean, I'm not exactly the party animal, but it's Nora's birthday, and today I feel like nothing can bring me down. And you know, I really like the girls, maybe if it weren't for them, for their support to you, we wouldn't be here today. _Son la polla_."

Cris hugged Joana - "I'm so proud of you. Of us. Of what we've come through. Promise me you will tell me if you feel overwhelmed."

" _Prometidisimo_ ".

They kissed once again and started getting dressed, so they could go home and get ready for Nora's birthday.

...

Cris was unusually sober, or better say, as much clear-headed as five "home-made Blue Angel" cocktails allowed her to be. Damn, she had really developed a high tolerance to alcohol, but she couldn't say the same for her girlfriend, who was quite wasted, laughing and leaning on her to walk straight. 

"Sssssh, Jo, you're gonna wake the neighbors."

Joana smiled and put the index finger on her mouth - "Shhh..."

Cris opened the door and finally made Joana sit on the couch - "Wait for me here, you need water."

"I don't need water, I want a kiss. You know what? You look like my girlfriend!"

Despite the situation, Cris chuckled - "Now now, and how's she like?"

"She's beautiful, she's nice, kind, loving... She's perfect."

The blonde's heart swelled with love and she leaned to kiss Joana, but the brunette stopped her - "You're pretty, but sorry, I already told you I have a girlfriend."

"She's a lucky girl."

"No, I am."

Cris stroke her girlfriend's cheek and made her way to the kitchen to take some water, but when she came back Joana was already snoring lightly, mouth slightly open. Cris shook her head, knowing well that Joana shouldn't have drunk that much, but it was so, so beautiful to watch her acting carefree, that she decided not to overcome her limits for once, and to let her girlfriend break free. Not that Joana had drunk all the beer in the house, but with the BPD and all that stuff, she wasn't that used to drink much, so three beers kicked in quite hard and fast. 

"I love you, dork."

She carefully pushed Joana to lie on the couch and, after wearing her PJs and taking a plaid, she lay down behind her. Fortunately, the couch was pretty large for both of them, so that Cris managed to comfortably spoon Joana. 

...

Joana woke up the next morning with her head hurting like someone was hammering her brain from the inside. She whined and looked around her, she was on Cris' couch, her girlfriend's arm around her waist...

"Good morning sleepy-drunk-head."

The brunette grimaced and rubbed her eyes, turning around to face Cris - "God, I feel like someone's dancing the tango on my brain."

Cris laughed and kissed her girlfriend's lips - " _Hostia_ , you taste like beer."

"And?"

"And I think I owe an apology to you and every person I've ever kissed when drunk."

"I like your beer-kisses."

"Well, maybe it's just a next-morning thing."

"It could be. Cris?"

"What, sweetie?"

"I know what you did yesterday." - then she kissed the back of the blonde's hand, who looked confused - "You let me drink and didn't let yourself go. It wasn't necessary."

"Hey, it's not a big deal. I was busy doing something far more interesting than drinking and get wasted."

Joana giggled and kissed her girlfriend's cheek and neck - "God, it was really the night of making-out."

"Again with this thing? I thought it was just something you told because you were tipsy."

"I was tipsy, not blind. It's obvious that there's tension between Viri and Hugo. And they were clearly flirting. Plus, she went to the bathroom and then he followed one minute later."

"Please, Viri and Hugo?"

"Are you jealous, Soto?"

"What? About Hugo? Please, he's a nice guy, but..."

"But?"

"But he hasn't that bi-turning savoir-faire you have."

" _Idiota_. Really... Why me? He's quite a nice guy."

"Yeah, he is. _Jo_ , it was quite the most interesting hook-up I had. But it was just that. An hook-up. But you know what? He wasn't burned in my brain, he wasn't the cause of my heart beating faster, he wasn't the one who showed me what's love."

Joana's eyes teared up and she kissed Cris lovingly.

Cris received a notification and unlocked her screen - "Alejandro canceled his party, guess we're on our own, _guapa._ What do you want to do?"

Joana pretended to think about it - "Mhhh, I think now it's my shot at Treasure Hunting."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you didn't think that the drawing was my only present, right?"

"But it is wonderful, I loved it."

"Come on, just find it."

"Yeah, but where are my clues?"

"No clues, it's your own home. It should be easier."

Cris huffed and sprinted to her bedroom, where she found a heart made of rose petals, in whose centre Joana had placed her gift. Cris took a photo of it to keep the memory and brought the wrapped package in the living room, kissing Joana repeatedly on the right cheek - "Joana it was soooo sweet!"

Joana laughed - "But you still have to open it!"

"I'm sure it's beautiful."

The blonde unwrapped the present until she discovered a sketchbook. Browsing through its pages, Cris saw a whole comic-book of their love story, sketched from Joana's point of view: Cris smiling in the classroom, the light blush on her cheeks when they first talk outside that club, her blonde hair soaring like a golden halo in the water of a swimming pool, her loving smile when she had said to live their relationship minute by minute. Tears appeared on Cris' eyes - "Babe, you didn't like it? I knew it, it's ridiculous. Me and my childish sketches..."

Joana was interrupted by Cris' lips on hers - "It's the most beautiful present I've ever received. I love it. And I love you." - the blonde stroke her cheeks and gave her a sweet Eskimo kiss - "Thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. And what are these blank pages?"

"Well, I thought I could always draw something new whenever I get inspired. I mean, if you want."

"Yes, I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Cris shoved her shoulder - " _Idiota_ ".

"Cris?"

"Yeah babe?"

"D'you think someone will ever want to pay me to draw?"

"Why?"

"I'd like to save something, you know, to afford a little weekend with you somewhere. Without parents in the other room or friends giving us their homes' keys..."

"It would be neat! Y'know what? Me and the girls will help you. In no time we'll be off to a private Island!"

"You're too optimistic."

"I'm sure I am not. It's ok, you'll find soon someone who likes your art."

"I love you. Really really love you, Cristina Soto."

"Me too."

Their kiss, chaste at first, started getting more heated with every sigh and touch. Cris took off Joana's sweatshirt, kissing and biting the soft spot on her neck, making her shiver, her hand going down to her flat stomach...

"Fuck, Cris!"

The two girls jumped, startled, and Cris soon put her body in front of Joana to cover her partially naked body - "Dani, what the fuck are you doing here?"

Her brother had covered his eyes with her hand - "Are you dressed?"

Joana wore the previously discarded sweatshirt - "It's ok now Dani."

"Fuck girls, you really have to take a look at your mobiles once in a while. I've been trying to call you for an hour now. Mom and Dad are coming back!"

"Why? Something's happened?"

"Nothing serious, dad's experienced a little case of food poisoning."

"You've got to fucking be kidding me!"

"No, sis, and I think they'll be here in no time!"

The three of them tidied up, Cris put the petals and the sketchbook in a box and hid it in her closet, giving Joana a sad look and thinking _I hope someday I won't have to do this anymore._

" _Hijos!_ We're home!"

"Shit" - Cris whispered, going to the hall - "Hey mom, dad! What's going on?"

"Nothing serious, Cris. It was just a stomachache, you know how's your mother."

"Look, Juan, don't. You had become so pale..." - she stroked her husband's cheek and then looked at Joana on the couch - "Hi, you're a friend of Cris, right?"

"Yes, mom. Yesterday her parents couldn't come to get her at the party, so I made her sleep here. Is that ok?"

"It's okay, Cris."

"I'm sorry about your problem, Mr. Soto." - then she awkwardly took her bag - "Now I think I should get going."

"We'll take you home, right Dani?" - proposed Cris.

"Cristina, Dani can take her home by himself, I need you to help me unpack and then we'll go shop for some groceries and meds for your father."

"But..." - Cris didn't finish the sentence because of her mother's stern look - "Ok, mom."

"It's ok, see you on Monday at school, Cris."

"Bye, Jo."

Dani took the keys and looked at Cris with understanding eyes - "See you later."

When the two had gone out, Cris' mother smirked - "What a beautiful and kind girl."

Cris smiled, full of hopes for the future - "Yes, she really is."

"I'm happy that Dani's going out with her."

Cris opened her eyes wide - "What? No, they're not together."

"Well, I've thought they had an affair, she has a hickey on her neck"

Cris was lucky that her mother was not looking at her, too busy unpacking, because her face was now beet red, completely on fire - "No, no, that's a birthmark she has."

"Oh well. I've misunderstood it. But she's a good girl and a good company for you, you got a good grade together with her last year."

"Yeah, she's a good friend." - she told, hating the fact that she had to lie to her mother about something as important and beautiful as her story with Joana was.

...

Finally tucked in her bed, Cris texted Joana about the misunderstanding with her mother.

C: You made a good impression on your mother-in-law

J: ???

C: She noticed that you had a hickey and thought that it was Dani's. And she said she was happy Dani was going out with you.

J: Hija de puta, a hickey?

C: Ooops  😅

J: Criiiiiis!  😩

C: Don't say you don't love them!

J: No, I don't!

C: You certainly love it when I bite you to make them  😌😏🤤

J: …

J: You cheat!

C: It's not my fault, I would eat you out  🥰 "

J:  😳🤯

J: Who are you? What have you done to my little tomato toad?

C: Idiota.

C: I hate that you had to go home. I couldn't unwrap my other Valentine gift  🥺🤤

J: We'll find another way, babe. Thank u for the best Valentine I could ever have  ❤️

C: Thank you for giving me a reason to celebrate it  ❤️

J: Sweet dreams,  guapa  ❤️

C: Good night, baby  ❤️

In the other bedroom, Dani took his mobile to text Amira.

D: You will never guess what's happened to me and Cris

A: What?

D: Mom and dad came back early today.

A: Yeah, I know. And I also know you almost caught the two lovebirds doing their thing

D: Yeah, I'm tryin' to forget

D: by the way

D: My mom thought Joana was my girlfriend, because she saw a hickey on her neck!

A: You're kidding me!

D: I swear, I'm not. I think that since she saw Joana all flustered, she thought that she was embarrassed about something we were been doing before they came home.

A: LOL.

A: So Cris has an opponent for her sweet damsel?

D: No way. She's a nice girl, but not really my type.

A: That's better. If that had been the case, I would have had to kill you. It was so hard for them.

D: Don't worry, I have someone else on my mind. And I'm sure Cris would be more than happy about her.

D: I bet they would be best friends.

Dani sighed, knowing that maybe he wasn't being really subtle with Amira.

A: Ahahahah. I hope so.

A: Good night, Dani.

D: Good night, Amira.

 _I'm so whipped_ \- he thought, closing his eyes to sleep.


End file.
